


Tremors

by ImagineYourself



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Fighting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Humor, It's just good times and porn, M/M, PWP, Size Kink, This has no timeline so whatever, literally nothing bad happens, possible underage, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then the ground started shaking and Flash lost the ball. He was wobbling, arms out, trying to steady himself, and everyone else was doing the same thing. Peter looked around, trying figure out what in the hell was happening. </p><p>. . .</p><p>Her face was red with anger and Peter could not stop the giggle that erupted from his throat.</p><p>Wade positively cackled. “Sweetheart, fuck, stop making me laugh! I can't shoot you if I'm laughing." </p><p>“Never thought anything would be <em>too</em> funny for you.” Peter grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremors

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self-indulgent and inspired almost entirely by this nice Jaytim fanart I saw earlier and because I don't know how to write the batfam, I figured to take out my feelings on these two idiots. So they have some good laughs and a little sex because they deserve some fluff.

Peter felt small.

He was surrounded by his classmates, all forming a circle around him and Flash. Honestly, Peter had no idea how he got into this mess. Flash wanted to fight him, but . . . not . . . really? Peter was standing with his hands at his sides, glancing around.

It was supposed to be friendly. It didn't feel very friendly. Flash had patted him on the shoulder, asked if he wanted to come play some basketball after school, and had subsequently trapped Peter in a sea of teenagers.

“So, uh, are we gonna play or what? I might be naïve but I'm a little confused as to what's going on, Flash,” Peter said. He kept his tone light, smiling so he appeared like he wasn't going out of his mind with worry.

“Don't think about the crowd, Petey. I swear, I just wanted to, uh, hang out, I guess. They kinda followed after . . .” Flash rubbed the back of his neck, looking a bit flustered.

Peter's lips twitched. “Sure, sure, you're pretty popular and all. Kinda weird to see you hang out with a guy like me. You brought a basketball or something?”

An orange ball was thrown at them from somewhere in the crowd and Peter heard a couple of the guys Flash usually ran with muttering about kicking Peter's ass or something. Peter didn't care too much about them. The group around them shifted and fell to the sides. The straps of Peter's backpack slipped off his shoulders and he tossed it aside along with his jacket.

He looked at Flash. “First to three baskets?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that works.” Flash grinned, full of himself. He seemed to have no doubts he would win and Peter felt a hint of frustration that Flash had brought him out only to humiliate him.

But Peter wouldn't be humiliated. He knew, somewhere, that he should give the benefit of the doubt to Flash.

Peter stole the ball in seconds and tossed it over his head, grinning when it passed through the chain of the basket with sound of clinking metal.

Surprisingly, Flash returned the expression and held his hands out for Peter to retrieve the ball and pass it over to him. The ball went back and forth. Even though Peter could have easily won he decided to take it easy and hold himself back so it became an actual challenge.

Flash got a basket, then Peter, then Flash again. It was game point.

Peter found himself laughing and an equal number of watchers were cheering for him and Flash each. He was a little out of breath and was amused that Flash was panting hard. The larger boy had the ball and was taking his time dribbling, moving slow around the court and getting ready to make his move.

“You gonna do something with that?” Peter asked teasingly.

“Hey, I'm taking a little break. You're better than I expected.”

“So are you.”

They shared a laugh and it felt something like tentative friendship.

Then the ground started shaking and Flash lost the ball. He was wobbling, arms out, trying to steady himself, and everyone else was doing the same thing. Peter looked around, trying figure out what in the hell was happening.

The concrete of the court started cracking. Car alarms went off and sirens started up. People screamed.

Peter ran to his backpack where his mask and gloves were stashed, already wearing the rest of his suit under his clothes. He grabbed the bag, slung it over one arm, and was about to get the heck out when he noticed Flash calling out to him.

“Peter! We've gotta get somewhere safe!” the boy was shouting.

Moving to him, Peter took Flash's arm and pulled him towards the school where everyone else was running. “Go with the rest of them,” Peter ordered, his headspace elsewhere as he was still trying to figure out what was causing the tremors. This was no earthquake, that was certain.

“What about you?” Flash caught him as Peter started to turn away.

“I'm—I've gotta check on my aunt,” Peter lied, wrenching away. He was gone before Flash could say anything else, ducking from sight before pulling out his mask, stuffing his clothes into his bag, and webbing himself away from the scene.

A red and black suit hit him out of nowhere, knocking him out of his swing and onto the roof of a building.

“Baby boy! Spidey, I'm so happy to see you! I was just passing through, you know, and everything started shaking and I remembered you were at school so I had to come by and see if you were okay.” Wade's voice was right in Peter's ear and they rolled around until Peter managed to push him off, brushing dirt from his suit.

“I'm okay, Wade. What's going on?” Peter held out a hand to help the merc to his feet and Wade all but jumped up.

“I have no clue, Petey-pie! Like I said, felt the ground, had to see you. Worried, you know?” He was grinning as he said it and Peter had to smile though he was rolling his eyes.

“Anyone else around?”

“Nope. Not the A-team at least. Let's investigate!”

“Right behind you.”

Wade giggled as he hopped from the roof and back to the street. “Oh, Spidey, are you flirting with me?”

“No!” Peter spluttered a laugh. “I can't believe you. You know what, I take that back. Not sure I should have expected anything else.”

“You know me, baby boy. My mind's always in the gutters. No, not rain gutters, the gutter gutters. Maybe bowling gutters. I do like bowling . . .” Wade trailed off, or Peter tuned his muttering out.

They made their way around the streets, the tremors subsiding and then growing stronger. Peter followed the vibrations of the air, leading them towards what was hopefully the source of destruction. As they went, Peter was glad to notice that the damage wasn't actually that bad despite cracks appearing in the asphalt and sidewalks. Buildings were still standing and while people were evacuating the area, no one seemed hurt.

The sight that greeted them at ground zero was a surprise to everyone. A woman was floating just a couple of feet above the street. The ground around her was quaking, pieces of concrete being torn up from underneath her and floating, too. Her hands were raised, her head tilted back, and she had on a black jumpsuit complete with a cape and all. Her strikingly blond hair was swirling around her head. She appeared to be causing the movement of the ground.

Wade had a gun out and was pointing it at her. “Hey, sweetheart,” he called.

Peter glanced around and saw a few cracks heading towards innocent citizens. He leapt over to help, pulling them out of harm's way with webs.

“What's the big idea, baby?” Wade continued. His voice carried between the buildings and she looked sharply over. “Earthquakes are out of season.”

“I don't think that's how it works,” Peter yelled over to him. Wade just laughed.

“Deadpool, hmm? I've heard of you,” the woman said. Her voice was low, sultry. She lowered her hands and floated to the ground, landing lightly and taking two steps towards where Wade was fidgeting.

“You've heard of me? Only good things I hope. I'm known for being a bad, bad boy, though,” the merc told her. He rested a hand on his hip, the other still gripping his gun, now dropped by his thigh.

“Spider-Man, too,” the woman mused. She looked at Peter who was swinging himself back to Wade. The people around were all safe—for now. “Didn't know the two of you were teaming up.”

“What a shock, you seemed like you knew just about everything,” Peter quipped. He smiled behind his mask and half-crouched, getting ready for anything. He had no idea what her powers were like. What he'd seen hadn't told him much.

The woman looked disgusted with him. “I come to New York and you two are all I get.”

“Shoulda put up a bigger fuss, girly,” Wade said, shrugging. “Big guys don't work with little nuisances.”

“Nuisance?” The blonde was suddenly looking furious. She lifted off the ground again, her face a mask of anger. “I'll destroy this entire city before I—”

Peter shut her up by webbing her feet together and tugging her to the street where she landed heavily and slid a few yards. “Yeah, sorry, can't let you do that.”

“Besides, you seem to be a bit _lacking_ in the 'ability to actually destroy anything' department. What's the name, sweetheart?”

“Quake-Girl,” she spat, trying to get up. She managed to sit, hands pulling on the webbing around her ankles.

“I'll give you accuracy,” Peter told her.

“But no points for originality,” Wade finished. Peter could hear the amusement in Wade's tone. “We've already got a Quake, honey.”

Sirens suddenly came around the corner and stopped a ways off behind Quake-Girl. Peter waved at the cops, the woman still struggling in her bonds.

Wade gestured to her with his gun and elbowed Peter's side. “Honestly, baby boy, she's gotta be the easiest villain we've had in months!”

“She might even take the cake,” Peter replied.

“Nah, remember the guy who just taped knives into his hands? He might have had super vision, but he was really short sighted.”

Peter laughed, holding his stomach. “I remember him! Oh, jeez, that guy was a travesty.”

“I'll—I'll show you what I can do!” Quake-Girl finally said, standing unsteadily with the webs. She started floating again, the ground beginning to shake as she raised her hands. The few cops who had gathered were shouting to each other and taking cover behind their cars.

“Oh, shit, Spidey!” Wade gasped. “I'm quaking in my boots!”

Peter pretended to be wobbling. His feet stuck far too well to surfaces for that to ever actually happen. “Me, too, Pooly! I think she might be a bigger problem than we thought!”

“Stop!” Quake-Girl screamed. “You should fear me! I'll make the ground swallow you up!” Her face was red with anger and Peter could not stop the giggle that erupted from his throat.

Wade positively cackled. “Sweetheart, fuck, stop making me laugh! I can't shoot you if I'm laughing. Oh no, she found my weakness. Spidey, help!”

“Never thought anything would be _too_ funny for you.” Peter grinned. Seriously, he thought, the situation was just getting better and better.

A piece of asphalt suddenly went flying towards Peter's head and he easily dodged it.

“Pool, did you see that? She tried to throw stuff at me! Too bad she can't aim.”

“Can't aim! Ha! She can't even aim!”

Another projectile went towards them and Peter offset its course with a web. “Not a very good excuse for a villain, don't you think?” Peter asked Wade mildly. He straightened, lazily flicked his wrist, and caught Quake-Girl's hands, where her power seemed to come from. She fell to her knees when Peter pulled. When she opened her mouth to say something else hilarious, Peter webbed over her lips. “I think that's enough of that.”

“Spidey, I haven't had a laugh like this in too long!” Wade's hand clapped to Peter's shoulder, jarring him. “Ah, good stuff, baby boy. Guess we should turn her over to the police now.”

He nodded towards the cops who were peeking out from their cover, muzzles of their guns at the ready.

Peter cupped his hands around his mouth and called over, “She's all yours! Watch out, though, she's got a great sense of humor! And make sure you cuff her.”

The policemen tentatively relaxed and came forward to the bound woman to take her into custody.

“Thanks, Spider-Man,” one of them said, smiling at them.

“Hey, all in the line of duty. You need anything, you give me a call, buddy!” Peter watched them stuff Quake-Girl into the back of a car before he turned back to Wade who was still huffing a laugh every other breath or so.

“What a great lady,” Wade told him, holstering his gun finally. He reached out an arm and caught Peter around the waist, pulling him close. “Good thing she's no match for us, baby boy.”

“Wade!” Peter scolded, pushing at the merc's chest with his hands. “Not here!” He was smiling and he knew Wade could hear it in his voice.

Then Wade's face was right next to Peter's ear and he whispered, “I've got a safe house nearby and I'm in a _great_ mood.”

Peter pulled away, separating their bodies before he did something embarrassing. “Meet you there,” he said cheekily before he tossed a web above himself and left the ground far behind.

“No fair!” Wade shouted after him, already breaking into a run.

Laughing, Peter swung his way towards the safe house. He'd visited there before, had gone to most if not all of Wade's spare places at least once, but it had been a while. The window was closed but unlocked and Peter managed to push it up so he could slip inside and look around the dusty place.

It was a loft up in a mostly abandoned building. The top floor had just one staircase left leading to it after an explosion had damaged a good chunk of the floors. Wade had traps set up so nobody who wasn't him couldn't make it up to the repossessed loft. The only exception was Peter. But Peter always used the window, not the door.

Peter wandered through the open space, fingertips brushing along a desk and leaving dustless streaks atop the wood. This was one of Wade's lesser used places, but it was still useful. He had copies of information stashed and extra weapons. Peter thought he might even have an extra webshooter lying around somewhere. He tended to stash those in Wade's places.

The door slammed open, allowing the man in question to enter with a proclamation of, “You had a head start!”

Peter laughed and let Wade meet him in the middle of the room. “Admit it, I'm faster.”

Wade's hands removed Peter's mask and tossed it aside before catching Peter in his hands, tugging their hips together. “Only because I let you win,” he muttered.

“Uh-huh.” Peter reached up and returned the favor, letting Wade's mask join his in the dust. “Not at all because I'm more athletic, a great acrobat, and—”

Wade kissed him to shut him up. “Flexible,” he said against Peter's lips. “That's the word you're looking for.”

“Sure, if you say so,” Peter mumbled. He laughed and Wade ate the sound right out of his mouth.

“I do say so!”

With gloved hands, Peter caught Wade around the back of his head and licked into his mouth. The merc tasted how he always did, like sweet humanity. Peter grounded himself in the slide of their lips.

Wade's touch moved around his waist, his hips, found the juncture of the two pieces of Peter's suit and pushed the spandex up enough so his hands touched bare skin. He paused to take his gloves off and Peter was distracted by the movement until Wade's teeth nipped his bottom lip and Peter's entire body rolled against the merc's.

Peter coaxed Wade into removing more of his suit by sliding his hands down Wade's chest and tugging at the hem of the suit's top. “Take this off,” he requested, voice breathy and low. He moved back from Wade just enough to meet his heated gaze and Peter licked his lips.

That appeared to be enough encouragement for Wade to do as he was told. As Peter took his own gloves off, Wade unhooked his katanas from his back, set them down, and went about pulling his top off. It was caught around one arm when he returned his fingers to Peter's skin and leaned in to kiss him. Shaking the hand that was caught in the suit made Peter laugh but as soon as it was free Wade's grip was tight as he pulled Peter into him, the boy's hands around Wade's jaw.

Peter felt small.

While Wade was only a few inches taller, the sheer bulk of his broad shoulders and muscled body made Peter feel like a child held in the grasp of a demigod. He figured he wasn't far off seeing how Wade was basically immortal but the thought made him smile anyway.

“What are you so happy about?” Wade asked into the skin of Peter's neck. His teeth grazed pale flesh but he kissed over it.

Peter's fingers flexed and then dug into Wade's shoulders. “Nothin',” he said, not very convincingly.

“C'mon, Petey, don't lie to me.” There was humor in Wade's voice and he nipped at Peter's earlobe.

“Mother _hugger_ ,” Peter hissed. Wade chuckled and the dark sound went straight to Peter's groin. “Just—just thinking about you.”

“Mhmm,” Wade hummed. “Thinking about me gets you hot, don't it baby boy?”

“Yes,” Peter whispered. Teeth sank into his throat and Peter's lips parted around a gasp. “I-I'm—”

“What's that?”

“Jerk,” Peter told him, pushing lightly at his shoulder. Wade grinned and lifted his head to take Peter's lips in another kiss. Peter was flushed a bright pink and when Wade backed away just to look at him, he blushed even harder. “You're just so much _bigger_ than me.”

Wade laughed. “You're my baby boy. Perfect sized for me.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Peter tried to duck his head, but Wade caught his chin and tilted his head up.

The merc's eyes were dark. The sunlight that lit the room was reflected in the unending darkness of Wade's pupils. “You like that, huh? That you're small and I'm big.” He stole a kiss and let his lips trail towards Peter's ear. “You want my thick cock shoved in your little hole, don't you? Want your tiny body underneath me? I could just about crush you but I won't. I'll hold you tight, surround you. Make you feel even smaller when you can't get away from me.”

Peter's breath was stopped in his throat. His fingers were tight around the back of Wade's neck, holding him in place to whisper such filthy things to him.

“Wanna fuck your tight little ass, baby boy. Wanna get my thick fingers in that hole of yours.” Wade's hands slid down until they were gripping Peter's ass, rocking his pelvis into Peter's. “I can fit you in my hands, baby. Right in my hands, you're so little. Perfect,” Wade purred.

“Wade,” Peter sighed. He leaned his temple into Wade's face, meeting his hips with short, aborted motions of his own. “ _Shit_.”

Wade moaned into his skin. “I love it when I can make you swear.”

“You—fuck me already,” Peter pleaded. He rubbed at Wade's chest and tilted his face until he could kiss Wade again, hard and wet. Their teeth almost connected, but Peter's tongue licked up as much of Wade's taste as he could, reveling as Wade's hands shifted around his body and picked him up.

Peter wrapped his legs around Wade's hips, not paying attention to the fact that they were moving until his back was pressed harshly into a wall and Wade was grinding into him with force. Peter _loved_ it. He loved when Wade didn't hold back. When he fucked Peter like a wild beast; it was hard and fast and ugly and messy and Peter hoped his back would leave a goddamn imprint on the wall by the time they were done.

He moaned and Wade broke the contact of their lips to leave wet kisses across Peter's jaw and neck. Peter's nails were digging into the scarred skin over Wade's shoulder blades. Their hips snapped together, Wade doing most of the work, but Peter took it like a champ, urging Wade on with the whines and whimpers that left his throat.

“Fuck, Wade, I'm so close,” Peter babbled.

Wade's fingers were making bruises in his sides, touching all the bared flesh that was available to him with Peter's top pushed only halfway up. “Yeah, baby boy, gotta come for me. I'm with you. Wanna fuck you through this fucking wall, Petey. God, you're so fucking small, I love it. Feel like I could break you.”

“You can't,” Peter told him breathlessly. “C'mon, I can take it.”

An almost animalistic grunt left Wade's throat as he ground his thick, clothed cock into Peter's. The pressure was just this side of painful but Peter couldn't get enough, wanted it _harder_.

The wall cracked behind his back and Peter had just enough time to remember the woman they had fought earlier and hear Wade chuckle before he was coming into his suit, breath stopping and then leaving his mouth in harsh pants. His head was tilted back, putting his neck on display for Wade. The merc's teeth dug into the skin around Peter's Adam's apple and then the big man was coming, too, groaning his way through orgasm.

When Peter's feet touched the floor again, he had to cling to Wade to keep upright, his back aching. He grimaced and Wade kissed his hair.

“Too much?” Wade asked uncertainly.

Peter looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes. “Just right.”

Wade laughed into the skin of his forehead before he took Peter's chin in his hand and guided the boy to kiss him.


End file.
